Macabre compagne
by Tsukiko-dono
Summary: Perdu dans les méandres de son âme, Kenny se perd dans la drogue, se perd dans l'amour, se perd dans la mort. Funeste beauté aux baisés de mort. Qu'est-ce qu'il rêve de l'embrasser. L'immortalité n'est pas un avantage, ça il peut le jurer plus que quiconque.


**Macabre compagne**

_Voilà, j'ai enfin réussis à me servir de ce site , voici donc un simple texte parlant des déboires amoureux et toxicomane de Kenny. Pas très joyeux mais passons, en espérant que ça vous plaise._

Ses orbes céruléens observent les cieux sans les voir, lentement, ses pupilles se dilatent alors qu'il retire la seringue de son bras. Elle parcourt ses veines, se fraye un chemin dans son organisme, pour qu'il puisse sombrer doucement dans ce monde de tranquillité et de bien-être illusoire. C'est son ticket pour le bonheurs, son unique passeport pour voyager là ou rien ni personne ne viendra le déranger, ce qui le fait planer assez longtemps pour qu'il en oubli ses malheurs.

Son corps est maigre, trop maigre, il ne mange plus, à quoi bon ? Tous son corps ne lui répond plus, ni la faim, ni le sommeil ne viennent plus l'ennuyer dès lors que ce doux poison se mélange à son sang. Ses yeux sont cernés de poche violacées, sa peau et pâle, presque grisâtre. Parfois on peut y apercevoir de petite marque, meurtrissure oscillant entre le rouge et le noir, tranchant sur cette toile de craie comme des dizaines d'étoiles dans un ciel de nuit. Lui il s'en moque, elles disparaissent toujours, comme toutes ses cicatrices d'ailleurs.

Il fume une énième cigarette tout en planant dans ce monde au couleurs de joie répugnante. A ses cotés, d'autres junkies, cherchant à fuir comme lui cette putain qu'on nome la réalité. Il ne sait plus vraiment depuis combien temps il est assit là, entre poubelles et déchets, dans la pénombre d'une ruelle crade seulement éclairée par l'astre de nuit. Seule témoin de leur déchéance, elle les observe de son demi sourire de craie, comme pour se foutre d'eux et de leurs faiblesses.

Âme en perdition, semblable à tous ses déchets qu'on laisse là, à l'écart du monde. Tous ont une histoire, une chose à fuir, quelque chose qu'ils souhaitent oublier par le biais de leurs shoots quotidien. Ici, tout ce qui importe c'est d'avoir sa dose pour ne pas redescendre. Planer pour ne pas ressentir les effets ignobles du manque. Quand les boyaux se tordent de douleurs, que le besoin se fait sentir et que le corps proteste contre ce traitement ignoble qu'on s'inflige jour après jour. Parfois on peut entendre un homme hurler, tous son être semblant en proie au pire souffrance alors que son dealer l'envoie au caniveaux d'un coup de pied. Pas de quoi payer, pas de came, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Mais lui il s'en balance de tous ça, il n'a qu'à augmenter la quantité d'héro dans ses veines, planer jusqu'à l'overdose pour mieux revenir le lendemain. Le corps sauf mais l'âme encore d'avantage brisé, quémandant l'oublie.

De temps à autre, quand la drogue ne l'a pas encore emporté dans ses limbes, il parle avec ses semblables. Conversation entre camarade de galère, souvent vide de sens, à peine compréhensible. Il parle d'une voix morne et lente, il conte à tous ces camés les misères que lui fait vivre une fille. Une belle salope à la beauté mortelle, une diva aux caprices incompréhensible. Elle l'enlace de ses bras nécrosées, lui donne un funeste baisé et l'envoie paître juste après. L'envoûtant de ses belles promesses de paix sans jamais lui accorder ses charmes, se contentant de le laisser souffrir, le laissant crever pour mieux revenir l'aguicher ensuite.

-Tu l'aime ? Lui avait-on demandé un jour.

Pour toute réponse, il avait soupiré, serrant le garrot autours de son bras pour repartir au pays des songe. Alors enfin, il se sentait mieux, loin de ses problèmes. Plus rien ne peux l'atteindre, peut-importe s'il augmente la dose pour planer encore et toujours, ça n'a plus d'importance, ça n'en n'a jamais eu.

Furtivement, il ouvre les yeux, étant de nouveau sortit de son monde nébuleux. Il se redresse de sa couche de carton humide ou il s'est posé la veille, ses muscles ankylosés hurlent des protestations qu'il ignore, continuant dans sa lancé regard s'attarde sur la ruelle où une dizaine d'autre sont toujours couchés. L'un d'eux bafouille des paroles dénuées de sens, entre prière et litanie de désespoir, délire onirique d'un drogué dans le mal. Certains ne bougent plus, peut-être mort, surement leurs cadavres seront balancés dans une autre rue par quelques âmes charitables, laissant ainsi le bon soins aux autorités de l'emporter pour qu'ils évitent de pourrir ici. Un groupe de rat passe à coté d'un des corps sans vie, s'arrête pour renifler le macchabée et commence à ronger la viande en train de refroidir.

Il s'éloigne de la rue, partant chercher de quoi payer sa dose du lendemain. Le soir même il sera de nouveau ici, ou peut-être ailleurs, dans une vielle baraque abandonné, à chasser les dragons roses en compagnie d'autres paumés comme lui. Il est Alice, sa drogue est son pays des merveilles. Comme une reine, il règne sur des songes abracadabrant, reflet de son âme dégénérée.  
>Et il continu de parler de cette fille, elle qui couche avec tout le monde sauf lui paraît t-il. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues creuses alors qu'il poursuit son récit, captivant tous les junkies qui l'écoutent, à moitié plongés dans leurs délires toxicomane.<p>

-Comment qu'elle s'appelle ta gonzesse, demande une tierce personne dans l'assemblé anonyme.

-La Mort, souffle t-il alors que lentement il plonge dans l'inconscience. Partant retrouver sa douce qui ce soir encore, le rejettera.

_Voilà, laissez-moi un commentaire, une critique, ou simplement ce que vous en avez pensé. Enfin pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai imaginé ce texte le lendemain d'une nuit blanche alors que je courrais après des vaches dans un parc dans le but de les vacciner. Non ce n'est pas une blague u.u, cela a au moins eu le mérite de faire renaître mon inspiration. _


End file.
